The New Cases of Toon Division
by Slayzer
Summary: Changes are happening in Toon Division. A new boss and Miranda's coming promotion that will end her partnership with Bonkers. Then what starts as a simple theft case reveals a madman with deadly intentions. Bonkers/Miranda hints if you see it that way.
1. Chapter 1

Nostalgia is a funny thing. That which we loved in our youth is engraved in our hearts but the reality of those things we loved never lives up our memory's. So many times I see something as an adult and think 'How could I have been so simple as a child to think this was cool.'

However as I was sojourning through the internet last week I came across some old Bonkers episodes online. I still laughed like I was a thirteen year old kid. I got to say I love the whole Bonkers and Miranda partnership. Any time I see a cop show, live action or animated I compare it to Bonkers. Sad but true.

I spent three days watching old cartoons. That's when I found that we had a spot on Fanfiction for Bonkers but with so little stuff. How can this be! So here's my little contribution to the world of Bonkers Fanfiction.

Bonkers is owned by Disney but they won't release him on DVD. The rat bastards.

I can get Gargoyles. Rescue Rangers and Darkwing Duck but no Bonkers. How unfair is that? -not that those aren't beloved parts of my childhood but still no Bonkers-

The New Cases of Toon Division

Part One - Bobcat Down

By Slayzer.

The L.A.P.D had some of the best of the boys in blue.

Lest forget they also have some of the best girls in blue.

And if your part of the Hollywood division then you have one bobcat toon in blue.

Police officer Bonkers D Bobcat. Once mainstream funny man was now a cop on the beat. And like all cops man, woman or toon Bonkers had a partner Miranda Wright.

Officer Wright was brewing a fresh pot of coffee for the station. Last night Sargent Grating was celebrating his new transfer or as he put it, 'liberation from that maniac toon nuisance'.

Grating was so happy he took the whole shift, maniac toon included, out for drinks. Everyone was feeling the after effects and with the new Captain coming in today it was not the best first impression to be hungover.

"Hey pass me a cup will you." a rookie cop said Miranda handed him a paper cup.

They took a moment the let the hot caffeinated goodness wash some of last night off their faces. "I can't believe Grating took us all out last night." Miranda said still not believing the hateful jerk of a boss could do something nice.

"I know. I still don't believe it and I have pictures to prove it." the rookie pulled out his cell phone and shows Miranda a few of last night's highlights.

The pic was of Grating so smashed and happy that he pulled Bonkers into a bear hug and kissed him goodbye. That image did more to pick Miranda up then a pot of coffee and a cold shower. She giggled at the thought of Grating seeing that picture as she was sure any memoirs he had of last night were destroyed by the alcohol.

The rookie flipped through a few more pics on his phone. "Well the Grating finally got free from the bobcat and as I hear it your next, Detective Wright."

Miranda slammed the coffee pot back down into the machine with force. If that didn't startle the new guy the look in her eye's did. "Bonkers has nothing to do with me trying to advance my career." she stormed off before the poor guy could even start to mutter an apology.

It was true that Miranda had passed the detective's examine and hadn't told Bonkers about it. Her promotion would break up their partnership but it wasn't that she wanted to be rid of him like Grating. Sure Miranda was doing this for her career but it's not like she was trying to be selfish, just accidentally being selfish.

It had been a few weeks after she took the examine and she hadn't told Bonkers. When ever she tried the words just seemed to fail her. He had already lost one partner in Lucky.

Specking of officer Bobcat, he then made in entrances. Normally he was like a toon typhoon bursting through the door, or the wall and sometime the ceiling. Today however he had to slowly drag himself him. Bonkers was looking as haggard as everyone else from last night. Bonkers eyes were dizzying pools of swirls and his bright orange color was off.

"Rough night partner?" Miranda asked but she winced on the word partner as it tasted bitter in her mouth.

"I'm never having another triple strong double chocolate flip-flop float ever again."

Candy and sugar were the closest thing to alcohol a toon could get.

Bonkers took a cup and walked over to the water cooler. Instead of filling the cup Bonkers put his head under the spout and turn it on. He sighed happily as ice cold water rush over him and the water cooler gargled.

Miranda stiffed a giggle as her partner drained the water cooler on his head making a huge mess on the floor. "Feeling up to go over our case load?" she asked as she picked up a file.

"Lay it on me." Bonkers said before opening his mouth to drink some of the cold spring water pouring down on him.

"Over the last few weeks there have been several tanker trucks stolen. What the tankers where hauling range from household bleach to industrial strength hydrochloric acid."

"It's not insurance fraud?"

Bonkers question took Miranda by surprise. Theft of this type was usually an old insurances scam. 'Bonkers thought of that quickly. He's getting some good cop intuition.'

"No, all the trucks were owned by different companies and all under different insurances policy's. Whoever did this wanted what was in those tankers."

Bonkers pulled his head out from under the cooler and shook his head dry like a dog. Miranda had to shield herself with the file in her hands to avoid the spray. The water must of worked because Bonkers was looking close to about 100% of his normal self. Normal being a subjective thing at best when talking about Bonkers D Bobcat.

"Come on Miranda. Let's hit the road and see if we can't find some clues."

Bonkers and Miranda left the station. After they were gone one hungover cop saw what the cold water did for Bonkers and thought 'what the hell?'

He crouched down into a puddle of water then put his head under the water cool and turned it on. "Ohhhhhhh! the Bobcat was right for once. This is the best way to clear you head." he smiled as the cold fresh water washed over his pounding head.

"What's going on in here?" a commanding female voice ask.

Standing in the doorway looking at this mess was the new Captain. A black woman of middle age and dressed in light gray skirt and suit. The disbelief in her eyes under her horn rimed glasses turned to anger. "I asked you a question officer!"

The rookie tried to stand up but slipped and knocked over the water cooler. Making an even bigger mess.

The new Captain sighed and pulled cigarette case out of her jacket pocket. She looked disappointed to find it full of candy suckers. Still she unwrapped one and let the sweetness of it do it's best to soother her in place of nicotine. "They told me I only have to worry about the Bobcat."

-out on the L.A highway-

Miranda was driving a new Police Dodge Charger patrol car. Bonkers wasn't allowed to drive, ever. So he was on the computer trying to get a lead.

"So if what would you do with a dozen tanker trucks? I mean you couldn't just park them in your driveway. Unless you live at an airport."

"Bonkers I don't think our thief is living at LAX."

"I know but you'd need somewhere to put them. So a warehouse or factory like that."

"Yes but there are thousands of those around L.A. We can't check them all."

Bonkers typed into the computer. "Okay so let's remove all the warehouses and such that are owned by businesses and look at one's privately owned." there were a few hundred red dots on the screen still.

"Still way too many Bonkers."

"Then let's see which ones have been bought with in the last months or so..." There were now a few dozen red dots. "...and which one of these have had the power turned back on a few weeks ago."

There where now only about ten dots. Bonkers was checking the history of each of the property's. Miranda was still somewhat shocked by Bonkers when he worked seriously like this. Well maybe seriously was the wrong word but he was more focused.

"Look Miranda this one by the docks was bought just after the first trunks were stolen. It was bought by a Mr. John Smith who left no forwarding address or phone number but did pay upfront with cash."

"Let's check it out. Good work partner."

"Yeah..." Bonkers got strangely silent. "...maybe I should try the detective examine too."

Miranda pulled the car over and put it in park.

Bonkers didn't look at her but just hung his head out the window like a sad puppy.

"Look Bonkers I meant to tell that..."

"Your leaving." there was no anger in his voice, just hurt.

"No! I'm not becoming a detective to get away from you. It's something I want for myself. Can you understand that?"

"I do Miranda and I'd be happy for you but why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to but I could never find the words. I knew it upset you."

"What if I came into work one day and just like that you were gone. It be like when the studio just kicked me out the door when I thought it was just going to be another day. I don't think I could take that kind of rejection any more."

Miranda hugged Bonkers. "That's not how it is and that's not how it's going to be. Your my partner but even if that changes I'll always be your friend."

Bonkers forgave her and returned the hug.

It was odd but not unpleasant hugging Bonkers. The hidden bonus of having a cute, cuddly and fuzzy partner.

"Come on Miranda let's wrap this case up."

The warehouse in question was an old place in an industrial park by the docks. It the past it was used for holding chemicals before being shipped over seas. It looked run down by barely usable. They made a few slow drive byes but saw nothing that give them just causes to search the place.

"Bonkers we can't go in there unless we have some kind of hard evidence."

Bonkers stuck his head out the window like a hunting dog, his eyes zooming out like binoculars. "Miranda I think I see one of the stolen trunks hidden out back."

Miranda pulled out the list of the trunk's make and plates. Sure enough it was one of the missing tanker trucks. "Let's search the place and call for back up if we find anything."

However just as Bonkers and Miranda were about to start searching the place someone inside made them.

He was tall and dressed in a long black duster jacket and a hood. Black gloves covered his hands and his face was hidden under a smiling white ceramic mask. In fact you couldn't tell for sure if it was a man or a woman or even if he was a human or toon.

"So their here already. Damn I was so close." his mask had a voice changer and it lent his words an eerie and otherworldly quality. He turned away from the window and walked into the foreman's office. The whole room was done up like a chemistry lab.

The masked man stopped only to grab a notebook and turn up the heat on a few of the burners before knocking them over. Soon this whole place was going to be in flames.

He walked out of the office just as smoke was starting to smolder and started to cross the catwalk on the second floor.

"Police! Freeze! Hold it right there! Don't even think about moving, not even a inch!" Bonkers said as he bounced up the stairs on the other side of the catwalk.

Miranda was right behind Bonkers with her gun drawn. "Put your hands behind your head!"

"Why did I do something officer?" the Mask man asked.

Bonkers pointed an accusing finger."Yeah other then being a creeping phantom of the opera knockoff and generally shady character your in possession of several stolen trunks. How do you explain that Mr smarty mask?"

"Easy I stole the trunks and I was just destroying evidences when I saw you two outside. And for the record my name isn't smarty mask, call me Judgment." the masked man answered.

"At lest he's a helpful criminal." Bonkers said.

Miranda wasn't fooled by his act. This Judgment guy was way to calm for someone who just give up like that. "What was your plan then?"

"I was working on a little chemistry experiment. I'm keeping the notes as I was this close to getting old man Doom's formula down." Judgment the pulled a lever on a near by control box and the tops several large vats that were filled of some yellow and green chemical opened.

"What is that stuff?" Miranda asked having to cover her mouth and nose with her free hand to block the smell.

"It's Dip but as is it's only 80% refined but soon I'll reproduces Judge Doom's Dip. The stuff that can kill toons."

"Impossible you can't kill a toon. Right Bonkers?"

Bonkers didn't say anything. In fact he looked scarred like she had never seen. No odd cartoon gag shacking knees or huge drops of sweat. Just fear all over his silly bobcat face. "Dip can kill a toon. I heard the story about Judge Doom but we toons don't talk about it. It's to frightening."

Miranda aimed her gun at Judgment who was slowly backing away. Even on a straight shot he was to far away for her to hit. "Why! Why would you want to kill any toon?"

"Cartoons are like the dream's of children both are ephemeral and worthless in the real world. I just wish to wipe the slate clean of such uselessness. Look at your so called partner, he's not going to face true death for you."

"Bonkers if you want to go back to the car and call for backup..."

Miranda didn't get a chance to finish that thought as Bonkers brushed past her. He was now on the catwalk hanging over huge vats of Dip, the stuff that every toon learned to fear. The fear that was on Bonkers face was gone in it's place was pride, his pride as a officer of the law. "Miranda cut him off if he tires to get away. I'm going to show him that a toon cop isn't any less of cop."

Judgment laughed. "A toon who thinks he's a hard boiled cop. There no stunt doubles or director to yell cut here."

"This badge of mine isn't a prop. You can get a good look at it as I slap the cuffs on you." Bonkers said brandishing a pair of handcuffs.

Bonkers was as determined as Miranda had ever seen him. She moved to head back down the and cut off any of exits. "You got this one Partner?"

"Yeah he's mine for sure."

Bonkers took off running down the catwalk toward Judgment. The masked man turned to run but not before throwing a steal drum down the narrow catwalk. "It's on like Donkey Kong!" Judgment laughed out loud as he threw more drums at Bonkers. For a toon dogging random objects at high speeds was like walking in the park. None of the drums even got close to Bonkers.

Seeing that he couldn't stop the bobcat Judgment kicked open the latch on a stack of empty oil drums and sent them tumbling down toward Miranda on the ground floor. Not being a toon she didn't have as much luck dodging them. She was bowled over and knocked into a drainage ditch that ran through the warehouse.

"Miranda!"

Using that distraction Judgment slid down a ladder to get away. He hit the ground running and was making a brake for the door.

A shadow passed over Judgment's head and he looked up to see Bonkers flying at him like a dive bomber. The crazy toon and thrown himself off the second floor. Cartoons could do something crazy stuff like that. Bonkers crashed into him head on knocking them both to the floor.

"Your under arrest!" Bonkers was on him like glue as they fought to their feet.

"Not if you want your partner to be alright!"

Judgment reached into his coat and pulled on an radio trigger and clicked it. Several small explosions ruptured the seals on the Dip vats. The toxic mix was now rushing down the floor and into the drainage ditch where Miranda was trapped.

"The hydrochloric acid mixed in that dip alone will be enough to melt her pretty skin right off her. So what are going to do arrest me or save her?"

As if this psycho and Miranda's life were any were near an even value. But before Bonkers left he pulled a mallet out of his back pocket and smashed Judgment right in his stupid ginning mask. Bonkers was already off and running to save Miranda before the creep hit the floor.

Judgment pulled himself up as half his mask split off and feel to the ground. "That damn toon! I'll kill him, all kill every toon in Hollywood." The voice changer was scrambled and was switching on and off. He picked up the busted half of his mask and made a run for it laughing all the while. Without his voice changer you could hear his real laugh, a deep full bodied and joyful laugh that didn't have the slightest bit of sanity to it.

"Miranda are you okay?" Bonkers asked not hesitating for a second to jump down into the ditch with her. She was pinned under several drums and couldn't move. Bonkers started pulling the top drums off her as Miranda struggled to move the lower ones pinning her.

"Bonkers get out of here that Dip stuff could kill you!"

"Well it's not going to do you any favors so help me push and we can both get out of here."

The yellow and green sludge was oozing down into the ditch just as they kick the last drum off Miranda. Running down the ditch they saw a ladder on the far back end. "Your up first Bonkers and don't argue with me!"

Bonkers didn't and Miranda helped push him up. When he was clear he reach down and helped pull Miranda up just as the Dips splashed the soles of her shows melting their tread.

"We made it." Miranda sighed with relief.

"But our suspect got away."

"Well get that guy next time so..."

Miranda was cut off by the sound of the second floor office now totally on fire falling free. It took the catwalks with it and those in turn smashed the Dip vats. Now instead of a flood it was a tidal wave of Dip that over filled the drainage ditch like it was nothing. A four foot wave splashed over the lip of the ditch and was about to wash over Bonkers and Miranda.

'just a few feet more and we would have been safe.' was all Miranda could think.

That was until her world started spinning as Bonkers pushed her out of the way. She came to a rolling stop far enough away to be safe and with just enough time to see Bonkers get splashed in Dip.

She ran to him a heartbeat latter and pulled him from the Dip puddle headless of the chemicals burning her bare hands. He wasn't moving or making any sound but Miranda didn't care, she had to get him out of there. She made her way outside with Bonkers in her arms and ran to the squad car.

Miranda set Bonkers down and took a good look at him. His back looked like a half melted candle. His tail was half gone as were his antenna like ears. As she pulled her hands off him she felt how wet they were.

Her palms were covered in orange pant. The same orange color of Bonkers fur. Little splashes of orange were dipping off Bonkers. The sight of it made Miranda sick to her stomach and had to fight back the urge to vomit. She felt numb looking at her orange panted palms.

"Blood..."

Why had she said that?

Blood was red and this was clearly orange pant but it felt like blood to her. Then she realized why it felt like blood.

Bonkers was dieing and this was his blood.

Miranda grabbed the radio from the car. "This is car thirteen! We have a code Four! Officer down! Send back up!"

"This is dispatch what's your situation car thirteen."

"Officer Bobcat is down and needs help!"

"... … ... The toon cop? Can he actually get hurt?"

"SEND HELP! HE'S DIEING!"

"Copy... … ... Where the hell do you send a toon for help?" that last part wasn't meant to be sent over the air but even if it wasn't Miranda was thinking the same thought.

Was there any place or anything that could help Bonkers?

Was it to late?

Was Bonkers already dead?

Miranda Wright a strong woman just tucked her head into her knees and waited as she watch what little life Bonkers had bleed out of him in bright colored toon blood. It took her numb troubled mind some time to notice that she was crying and had been for some time but by then she didn't care who saw her.

Her partner was dieing and she was helpless to stop it.

-end-

Well I feel like I just murdered my childhood but I do better at angst then funny.

As a kid the first movie I remember my parents taking me to see was "Who Framed Roger Rabbit" I won't lie as a young kid Judge Doom scared the hell out me. When I got older I fell in love with the old Bonkers cartoons.

Even now as an adult I love Japaneses Anime but I still think American Cartoons stand up well. It might just be nostalgia but if Disney put Bonkers out on DVD I would buy that up in a heartbeat.

Anyway as this is such a small fandome I don't know if anyone will ever find this fic or even like it. I'm more then a little off from the original source still if you a Bonkers fan tell me what you think and review.


	2. We Have Regretted Nothing

Yes I'm back and I haven't forgotten about this one yet.

I guess is should have said this in the first chapter.

While this is a Bonkers fanfic I am making it a more contemporary story. So just think that everything that happened in the show happened recently. So it's a Bonkers fanfic with cellphones, Laptops and modern cars. It's more a choice because of my love of modern crime television shows. Some of the more heavy influences are the show Life from NBC and the movie Hollywood Homicide.

Disclaimer. It's all owned by Disney and a little cameo by Studio Ghibli. I do not make any money off this nor do I clam any ownership. Later on I may be messing in some more non-Disney cartoons but that will be later.

The New Cases of Toon Division

Part Two- We Have Regretted Nothing.

By- Slayzer

-Cedars Sinai Hospital Los Angeles -

Miranda Wright focused on the floor in front of her. She didn't rise her head because she didn't want to hear the doctors. She didn't want to hear how they had no idea how to help a dieing toon. Hell if you asked Miranda if a toon could be kill she have laughed it off as imposable. After all she seen the punishment Bonkers could take and he always bounced back good as new. At lest he always did until now.

Feeling as helpless as a child Miranda looked at the floor as if willing the doctors and hospital to go away. Hoping that she could just will away her wounded partner, that Bonkers wasn't in the next room bleeding out like a ruined panting. If only she had the power to make this all just not happen.

"Officer Wright?" a woman asked.

This was it, the thing she was trying will away. Someone was coming to tell her that Bonkers was dead. She started to cry before another word was spoken.

Miranda then felt someone sitting down next to her. "Normally I'd offer you a smoke but I'm quitting so all I have are suckers." as elegant and ebony hand held out a sucker.

Miranda's eyes followed the hand up to the face and saw a woman looking at her with sympathy and a calm strength. "I'm Captain Lynne Davis all be replacing Sargent Grating."

"Captain. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be like this." Miranda said as she tried to wipe the tears from flowing down her face.

"It's okay Wright. I would only be disappointed in you if I came in and saw you not upset about what happened to your partner. But I'm not clear on just what did happen to Officer Bobcat?"

Miranda told the Captain about what happened in the warehouse. About that psychopath calling himself Judgment and what he was brewing with those stolen chemicals.

"Okay officer Wright, we'll start an investigation into this Judgment guy and what he was doing. You should go home and get some rest. There's not much you can do here and from what the doctors told me there's not much anyone can do for officer Bobcat now."

"No, I'm staying. I owe Bonkers that much."

"If that's what you want I won't make you leave." Captain Davis took a bite out of one of her suckers and sighed as she looked at the stick regretfully. "They have specialist for every part of the human body so you'd think there be one or two Toon specialist in the world."

Miranda jumped to feet and grabbed her cell phone. Fear and sadness must have been making her dumb. Human doctors aren't going to be able to help a cartoon patient but there was someone who could.

Every ring of the phone felt like a year to Miranda as she hope and preyed that he'd was home.

"Ja?"

"Professor Drake I need your help..."

-Twenty minuets Later-

"Out of my way!" a thick German ascent yelled from down the hall. A moment later Ludwig von Drake burst through the door.

"Professor von Drake you made it." Miranda said daring herself to hope once again.

The toon professor hugged Miranda and she felt no shame in feeling relief in his feathery embrace. "Hush now child. For you and my dear friend Bobcat both my feet and my arms are like wings. Now what is all the troubles? I can not believe what I was hearing on the phone."

"No, Professor Drake it's all true. Bonkers got splashed in dip."

"Inconceivable is what I'd like to say but if it was the Dip then every toon in Hollywood may be in danger. Come I must see my patient."

Drake moved to enter Bonkers room when the attending human physician blocked the door. "I can't allow this. I have the hospital's standing to think about and we can't just let some wacko toon who thinks he's a doctor in with one of our patients."

Miranda tried to reason with him. "Doctor. I know it's not normal but Professor Drake has more experienced dealing with cartoon matters."

"Experience doesn't change the fact that's he's a quack!"

Drake's feathers got ruffled when he heard the doctor call him a quack and he pointed an accusing feathered finger at the human. "That was Racist!"

Miranda had never seen Drake get mad like that before. She was sure it was more to do with the fact this doctor was wasting what little time Bonkers had left. If it was normal day Miranda would have been more diplomatic about it but today was not a normal day.

The human Doctor was backpedaling away from Drake. "I didn't mean anything by it. It was just a poor choice of words..."

Miranda slammed the palm of her hand right next to the Doctor's head. "Look doc just let Professor Drake in, it's not like you've done any better."

"But I'm responsible for..."

She didn't let him finish. "Look while don't you go and see a podiatrist to remove your foot from your mouth. Because if you get in my or the good Professor's way any more you'll need a proctologist to remove my foot from your ass!"

"That was a threat!"

Captain Davis nodded along as if agreeing. "Yes doctor I do believe it was a threat and a good one at that. Not that I heard it and you should leave before I decide that I'm not seeing anything anything in this room either."

"Fine do what you want, I'm washing my hands of all of this!" He then walked out of the room.

"Thank you Captain."

"That was inappropriate of you officer Wright and don't think I'll let you get away with it again so don't thank me. Now go on, your partner is waiting to see you."

Miranda followed Drake into Bonkers room.

-Intensive Care Room-

It was so quite.

There was no bleeping, or whooshing life support machines. All of those kind of machines only worked on humans and would be useless to a toon. Bonkers just lay on a bed with heavy plastic sheeting to catch his bleeding orange paint.

Drake had to take off his spectacles and brush a tear from his eyes at the sight of his friend. "Horrible, absolutely horrible."

Bonkers drew in a harsh ragged breath of air and tried to speak. "What's up..." Bonkers paused to breath. His voice was so thin and sound like death. "...Professor."

"My boy, you had me worried there for a moment. Using another cartoon's line is a big no no for us. You could have been sued."

"Think if I send him an apology he'll forgive me."

It was a good sign that Bonkers still had the energy to try and be funny. "How are you feeling my boy?" Drake asked as he slipped on some rubber gloves.

"Pain, everywhere there's pain and it's real pain. I've been smashed, smacked and blown up more times then I can remember but the pain always went away by the next gag. There's not stopping this pain, there's no running away from it. I just want it gone. I just... ..." Bonkers eyes started to water. "... I just want to fade to black and roll the credits."

Miranda couldn't take it any more and ran to Bonkers bedside. "Don't say that! Don't you ever say that again! How can I keep fighting if your giving up!"

"Miranda you shouldn't be here."

"Your my partner and my friend. Where else could I possibly be right now? Don't worry I'm sure Drake will find some way to help you so don't you dare stop fighting."

Drake hung his head low and sighed sadly as he finished looking over Bonkers. "I'm sorry but from what I can see I'm afraid that Bonkers shape has been damaged beyond repair."

"His shape what dose that have to do with anything!"

"Think of a rubber ball, you can stretch it and smash it but it will always return to it's round shape. But rip that ball into two and no amount of pushing will make the two parts whole again. Bonkers is like that and with out an original shape to bonce back to he's wasting away."

"Then can't we just fix is shape."

"Blasphemy! My dear Miranda you don't understand. To a toon our shape is like our soul. It's who we are when our creators made us and any change that happens is permanently reflected in us. Think about Micky Mouse and all the changes he's been throughout the years but he's still the same mouse as those are slight changes but for Bonkers he'd be a whole different toon. I can not support..."

Bonkers stopped Drake mid rant by grabbing his feathered arm. "I'll do it. If I get a new shape then I'll recover."

"My boy do you know what your saying?"

"I do but there's a chance it will work and I'm not going to stop fighting as long as Miranda still fighting."

Drake took a moment and shoved his doubts aside. If it's what Bonkers wanted to do then that was fine with him, even he believed it was a mistake. "All right then. I'll try my best to keep our boy here in one piece. Miranda your going to need to get an animator and it just can't be someone who's good with the fiddlin around with a pencil but someone who can bring drawings to life."

"I'm on it." Miranda said as she turned to leave but took one last look at Bonkers. "Hold on partner I'll be back with help as soon as I can."

"Good luck Miranda."

Drake waited until Miranda was out of the room and he was sure she was out of ear shot. "You know the story of Icarus who flew to close to the sun? We cartoons are a lot like that and Human's are our Sun. We shine in their light and joy but if we fly to close then it's going to be nothing but trouble for us."

"I know but I can' leave Miranda, not like this when she'll blame herself forever." Bonkers then laps into unconsciousness.

Drake shook his head sadly. "Just like Icarus you poor daft fool."

-Three Hours Later-

Bonkers had slipped into a coma despite Drake's best efforts and time was running out for our toon cop.

"If Miranda doesn't get back here soon I don't know how longer I can keep Bonkers alive."

t\There came a knocking not from the door but from the window. Drake through open the blinds and jumped back.

There was a giant cat floating outside the window. A smiling, twelve lagged cat with a hump on it's back that looked like a city bus. The cat bus's side door was open and Miranda was knocking on the window to Bonkers hospital room.

Drake opened the window from his side and the cat bus pulled up along side like it was a street stop and not a room six floors up in the air. Miranda jumped out of the bus and into Bonkers room.

Miranda turned around and held out her hand and helped several Japaneses men out of the bus. Once everyone was safely inside Miranda waved to the cat bus's driver, a big gray cat like critter itself. "Thanks you Totoro you can just park the bus in the lot."

The driver of the cat bus nodded and then flew away.

Miranda turned to face Drake. "Professor Von Drake allow me to introduces a animation team from studio Ghibli."

"Miranda how did you find, let alone get them to agree to this?"

"Miyazaki and his staff were in town to prompt a Disney english release of one of his Studio Ghibli films. I kind of crashed the meeting and convinced him to lend us the use of his staff and help."

"I didn't know you spoke Japanese?"

One of the animators cleared his throat and then spoke in a slow broken but firm English. "It was her tears more then her words that convinced us. We will do all that we can to help."

Drake bowed politely and lead them over to the bed were Bonkers was. It was bad and Bonkers was barely recognizable as himself. They didn't have time to waste.

-operating room-

A long sheet of clean white paper was rolled out onto an operating table. In place of the surgical instruments that would normally be on had to a doctor. There were all kinds of artist tools. The animation team looked over all their tools to make sure they had everything because once they started working there would be no time to stop and get something.

The door opened and Drake wheeled Bonkers in on a gurney. They then carefully laid Bonkers on top of the clean sheet of paper. Bonkers seemed to half melt into the paper but he was still spilling pant all over the page. One of the animators drew one black line as a test and waited.

It worked. The fresh ink held back the loss of Bonkers own orange pant. Now came the difficult task of redrawing Bonkers before he lost anymore of himself. There would be no time for a second drifts or touch ups as any mistake they made would be permanent.

Miranda waited outside and tried not think about it. She was worn out right down to her soul. The only thing that kept her awake was fear, fear of seeing Bonkers in her dreams and then never seeing him again when she awoke. The fear of reliving that nightmare of a man called Judgment. She could not fight it forever and slowly she lost the battle to stay awake.

In a small mercy for day that had been short them Miranda's sleep was both peaceful and dreamless.

It was some hours later when Miranda awoke again. She saw Van Drake pacing the hallway his face as crestfallen and sad as it could be.

"Is he... …?" Miranda started to ask.

Drake gave her a small smile. "Don't worry child, he pulled through. However he's not taking it well."

"I should be with him."

"Wait, like I said before cartoons are made from the outside in. Bonkers may not or he may never be the toon you remember."

Miranda was undaunted. "With all due respect. You may be a toon excerpt but you don't know anything about partnership. It means we're there for each other no matter what happens."

As she walked into Bonkers room she head him counting, his voice had gotten deeper. "one, two, three, four... .. -gulp- one, two, three, four..."

Miranda saw Bonkers wake and sitting up in his bed trying to count his fingers and struggling to count his new fifth finger.

Bonkers now looked almost human, at lest as far as proportions go. His head, arms and body were correctly proportionate to that of a six foot human man. Looking at him you think he had orange skin but it was in fact a short coat of fur with black spots pattern. His nose was a flat red feline nose and the black spot pater on his face became more pronounced, almost looking like war pant in how it bought out his features. Bonkers also had longish blond hair, that was like human hair not fur and two large triangular orange ears like his animal namesake.

Bonkers was so wrapped up in trying to understand what had happened to him that he didn't notice Miranda at all. "One, two, three, four..."

"Five it comes after four and is just before six." Miranda said helpfully.

Bonkers looked up at Miranda, relief clearly on his face before glancing down at his almost but not quite human hands. "I can't get use it them. Five fingers and not big white gloved hands. What am I going to do with these? What can a toon grab with such misshapen hands."

As if to answer him Miranda took Bonkers by the hand and laced her fingers with his. The two hands weaved together perfectly like a matched set. "You could never do this if you only had four fingers."

"It's just I feel so different. I mean look at my face."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing and that's the problem! Sure I can still do any classic toon gag face but my face isn't defaultly cute. If my face isn't goofy or cute then what kind of face is it."

"I think you look handsome." Miranda had spoken before she could stop herself.

Bonkers didn't catch her discomfort at calling him handsome. "Great I'm handsome! How many funny good looking cartoons do you know? I'll give you a hint none, zero, zilch, nada. That's not even the worst part. Look at my tail!"

Bonkers dug into his bed sheets and pulled out his orange furry tail. "Look a nice bobcat like tail with all the markings, good right?" he waved his tail at Miranda while he talked.

"Looks fine to me. What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, it's the other tall that's the problem!"

"Other tail?"

"Yeah that I now have this other fleshy furless tail. It's more like a numb then a tail and It's even in the wrong place. What kind of tail goes go on in the front and not the back."

Miranda blushed a very nice shad of red. "That's not a tail Bonkers."

"If it's not a tail then what is this dangling thing between my legs?"

Miranda leaned forward and whispered something to Bonkers.

Bonkers went from confused, to realization and embarrassment with in ten seconds. "I'm anatomically correct. I'm handsome and anatomically correct, how can this get any worse?"

Miranda laughed out loud at her partner's distress much to the bobcat's chagrin.

"Pray tell what is so funny my dear?" Bonkers kind and formal words not matching at with the peeved look on his face.

"Sorry, Bonkers but I think it's funny your complaining about being good looking and well endowed. I can't think of a lot of men who would be as upset about it."

"You don't get it Miranda. I'll have to ware pants for the rest of my life and I don't own a single pair. Just what kind of cartoon goes through their life in pants."

"Off the top of my head Mickey Mouse and Goofy."

Bonkers thought about that for a moment and then laid back down in his hospital bed.

"Point taken."

Miranda was still getting use to how different he looked but it was her partner. It was the same silly, over-dramatic and at times frustrating cartoon bobcat. For the first time all day she allowed herself to be happy.

"Miranda are you all right?"

"What? Yeah I'm fine now."

"You should go home. You look like you haven't slept in years."

"Aren't you a charmer?"

"Your my partner Miranda so I'm allowed to worry about you. Go home and get some rest I'll be fine on my own from now on."

Miranda kissed Bonkers softly on the forehead before she left. Just as she was almost out the door Bonkers said something to her.

"Miranda, Thank you. I know this will be an adjustment for me but your the only reason I'm still alive. I can't thank you enough for that."

"Just thanking me once is enough Bonkers. After all we're partners and friends."

-two weeks later-

Detective Miranda Wright looked herself over in her a full-length bedroom mirror. Now that she wasn't a beat cop Miranda could ware something more of a personal choice then the uniform. Dark gray pants, a blue blouse and a light leather jacket. Of course the main thing was the new detective's badge clipped to her gun belt just left of the buckle. For the finale touch Miranda opened a sunglasses case that her sister had given her.

Shirley had give them to Miranda as a gift for her promotion. "Your a detective now Mir so of course you need some shads." Some shads turn out to be a pair of five hundred dollar Versace sunglasses.

Miranda had to take a step back. The sunglasses were stylish, elegant and yet slightly intimidating as well. She smiled a bit a her reflection and liked what she saw. Unable to resist Miranda made a stern face in the mirror.

"Alright dirt-bag! I want the truth or you'll never steep foot outside of this room!"

Before she knew it Miranda was playing detective in the mirror and quoiting all her favorite action movie lines. It was twenty minutes until she deduced the time was 6:15 and that she was going to be late.

"Hell!" Miranda cursed as she grabbed her car keys and ran out the door.

-L.A.P.D 6:53am- (with seven minutes to spare)

Miranda was sprinting into the captain's offices.

Captain Davis looked up form a file in her hands at the panting and sweating Miranda Wright. "Your right on time detective."

"Yes Ma'am, thank you Ma'am."

"Sit down Detective I have something to tell you."

Miranda took a seat at Captain's still not totality unpacked desk.

"There been a change regarding your promotion to detective. I know we were going to put you on the Major Crimes Unit but something's come up. Were expanding the activities of on of our newer division and your going to be one of two new detectives."

"What's this new division?"

"The cartoon division. We're taking it out of the basement as it was and increasing the funding and personal. You don't have a problem with that do you?"

Miranda's smile could have lit up the walk of fame. "Not at all." She could still see Bonkers, even if they were no longer partners they could still work side by side.

"One more thing detective Wright. Normally you'd be paired with a more experienced partner but in this case you'll be teamed up with another rookie detective."

"I didn't think anyone one else pasted the last detective's exam?"

"Your right but your new partner here was on two weeks medical leave and called in a favor from police Chief Kanifky. He wanted to take the detective exam while he was recovering. He pasted and he's a rookie detective like you but I think you'll both work well in Toon Division."

The door opened and Miranda jumped to her feet and did a double take.

It was Bonkers. He was dressed in a dark blue men's suit with a black tie and looked almost too professional and polished for a toon. He still didn't ware shoes and just went with his bare padded and fuzzy bobcat feet. Bonkers gave the captain a salute. "Bonkers D Bobcat reporting for active duty." he turned to Miranda and smiled a sly toothy grin. "The D is for Detective."

Bonkers showed Miranda his new detective's badge.

Captain Davis cleared her throat to break up this happy little reunion. "I'm sure you two aren't going to make me regret teaming you up, right?"

"No Ma'am. Nothing to regret at all." Bonkers said as he held out his hand to Miranda.

Miranda took Bonkers soft, warm and almost human hand in her own and felt, what? It was like her birthday, Christmas and the fourth of July just rolled into one ball of joy.

Bonkers was Miranda were a team again and that's all that mattered to them.

-end-

I don't know how many of you will have a problem with a more anthropometric and human looking Bonkers but it's something I wanted to do. That type of character is rare for Disney but not unheard of. Think about Tail Spin or Gargoyles and you can see a lot of Disney that has an almost Japaneses anime feel.

I am a Hayao _Miyazak_ fan so I worked a little Totoro and the Cat Bus in. I remember one Bonkers episode were Lucky's daughter had to draw a cartoons by hand because all the studios in Hollywood used cameras to film their cartoons live. I just thought where would Miranda find a team of animators. With the close businesses relationship of Disney and Studio Ghibli it was just the obvious choice to me.

I would also like to say about the new Captain is based off the chief from Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego. I just thought a smart, calm and refined black woman is missing far too much television. However as this is Bonkers to make her a little bit silly I gave her an endless supple of candy suckers. It's kind of an old bit from the detective show Kojak but I thought what the hell. "Who loves ya, baby?"

On one last note I'd like to apologizes for the human doctor. I'm sure the good people at the real Cedars Sinai Hospital would never be so indifferent to someones pain. I know the hospital has a sterling reputation and I meant nothing by it. I just thought of some up his own ass doctor calling Drake a quake and then Drake losing it would be kind of funny.

Thank you all for reading and tell me what you thought.


End file.
